Avenger Makeover
by Illogical1
Summary: Natasha is board and can't sleep, so she decides to give her teammates a makeover! Tony just happens to be awake as well and lends a helping hand. Steve and Clint are not amused.


**Author's Note: Thank you to all the lovies that commented on my last fic. You really gave me a boost of self confidence to keep writing. This fic is based off a head cannon I found on Pinterest. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and that's probably best for the good of mankind :)**

Avenger Makeover

All was quiet at Avengers Tower. Everyone was sound asleep, tucked safely in their beds after a long day of saving the world- except for one Natasha Romanoff. No matter how hard she tried, she could not fall asleep. Natasha had twisted and turned so much that the blankets were an uncomfortable mess at her ankles. With an exaggerated groan, Nat looked at her alarm clock, which read 1:32 am in blinking green lights.

Well, enough was enough. If she couldn't sleep, then she would find some way to entertain herself -at the expense of her teammates. If she can't sleep peacefully, why should they?

Sneaking as quietly into the bathroom as she could, Natasha grabbed her various make-up bags and hair products. Steve and Clint were going to look beautiful when they woke up tomorrow. Natasha briefly considered dying Thor's hair pink, but decided she did not want to be fried into a nice crispy piece of bacon any time soon.

After gathering her supplies and shutting down the cameras -she did not want to get caught- Natasha quietly opened the door to Clint's room. She had of course been in here many times, but it was a total wreck. There were clothes and arrows spread in piles all over the floor. Clint was such a slob.

Natasha carefully maneuvered around the piles of junk until she was leaning over a sleeping Hawkeye, who unceremoniously, had his face shoved into his pillow. Luckily, he was a very heavy sleeper and Nat was able to roll him over until she had access to his face.

Now came the fun part. She started with basic foundation and powder for a base, but soon added blush, mascara and eyeliner. A lovely shade of purple adorned Clint's lips and he looked like a Barbie doll. Perfect. Time for the hair.

Like any good spy, Natasha had a pretty vast assortment of wigs. But these weren't just any wigs; they were created by SHIELD to stay on your head until you specifically tugged it off. Nat smirked evilly and chose a light brown wig with medium length hair. It would stay on until she decided to take it off.

After brushing through the hair a few times, Nat decided she was almost done. Only one last thing remained. Nails. Deciding to match Clint's nails to his lips, Natasha produced a small, light purple bottle of nail polish from her bag. She carefully painted his fingernails and waited until they were fully dry before deciding her work here was done.

Clint looked beautiful, and if Natasha hadn't done the makeover herself, she probably wouldn't recognize him. As quietly as she had entered, Natasha gathered her things and left, careful to leave no evidence she was ever there. Now onto Steve!

Steve's room was on the other side of the floor, down the opposite hall from the living room and kitchen. Natasha stealthfully walked passed the kitchen but froze when she got to the living room. Someone was in here. Pulling a knife out of her holster, Natasha slowly turned, and came face to face with… Tony?

Tony, who just now realized his life was in danger, threw his hands up and screamed, "Please don't kill me!"

Nat huffed a sigh and replaced her weapon. "Stark. What are you doing? It's almost two in the morning!"

"I could ask you the same, Red. I was just going to get some coffee, if you must know."

Natasha had a thought, and smiled evilly again, the dark hiding it from Stark. If she could get Tony in on this, she wouldn't be blamed.  
"Well, I was about to give Cap a makeover. Wanna join me?"

Tony grinned, not catching on to her plan at all. "Of course, any chance to rile the Old Man up!"

Natasha handed him a few of her make-up bags, and together they snuck into Steve's room. It was a lot easier than Clint's. Steve was a natural neat freak, so the floor was spotless. Plus he already had a tendency to sleep ramrod straight on his back. This was going to be a walk in the park.

They both leaned over Steve's sleeping form for a few minutes, Natasha deciding on his new look and Tony struggling to contain his giggles. Nat eventually decided that Steve needed an old fashioned look. He was after all from the 1940s.

Handing a bright red nail polish to Tony, Natasha informed him of her plan. He loved it. Tony set to work on Steve's nails, wail Nat started on his face. She gave him a vintage look, complete with darker hues, heavy mascara and deep red lips. For his hair, the wig itself would defiantly need some styling, but between the two of them, they got it close to the style of the forties.

Placing the blonde, newly styled wig on Steve's head, Nat and Tony stepped back to admire their work. If he wasn't so muscular, Steve would look like a dream right out of a history book. Natasha and Tony did a silent high five before escaping the room.

Natasha snuck back down the hall to her room and Tony went back to his lab. Finally able to sleep, Natasha sank into beautiful bliss.

X-X-X-X-X-X-

Steve woke to the sound of Clint screaming bloody murder and promising death upon Tony Stark. That wasn't new. What was new however was the tickling of hair about his shoulders and strangeness on his face that he couldn't for the life of him identify.

Rising his hand to prod at his face, Steve noticed that his very manly hands had bright red nail polish on them. He stared in shock before launching himself into his bathroom. Nervously, Steve lifted his eyes and looked into the mirror.

What stared back at him could only be defined as a dame from the forties. A very tall, very masculine dame. Steve squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he reopened them, all this would go away. It didn't. Tugging at the hair, which was NOT his, he started to really get worried. Tony had better not have glued a wig to his head!

"STARK!" Steve roared, "YOU HAD BETTER FIX THIS!"

Across the Tower, Tony was cowering in a cabinet in his lab, while Natasha smiled innocently, getting up to see what could possibly be wrong and how she could help. Totally innocent.


End file.
